I Hope You Know
by pleggo
Summary: After a rough evening Kyouya finds that his legs have lead him to the doorstep of Tamaki's house. At the end of the night Kyouya can only hope that Tamaki knows how greatful he truly is to have him around.


_AN- This my first Fanfic to be posted online, I hope that I can get honest feedback and criticisms that will help me become a better writer. If my writing is enjoyed at all i will be pleased. I hope you like my writing. _

_Disclainer-Ouran does not belong to me, i am just borrowing the characters for a short period of time._

_**I Hope You Know**_

_It was a cold, dark, and rainy evening. From inside his mansion Tamaki found the constant, and somewhat rhythmic, patterns of rain droplets hitting both the roof top of his house and its windows quite soothing. It was on the greyest and ugliest of days that Tamaki was able to compose his most beautiful piano pieces. Kyouya had once asked Tamaki why he could most easily write music on rainy days and Tamaki's reasoning was that he had to make up for the ugliness of day with the beautifulness of his music. Such flowery and illogical reasoning could of course only come from such a flowery and illogical boy._

_Tamaki sat in his over sized and elegantly furnished room with his door closed, but not locked, he never locked his door, except for the many times Kyouya was over. Kyouya always preferred that Tamaki's door be locked no matter what sorts of activities the two were engaging themselves in. Tamaki always complied to Kyouya's simple request, because if such a small gesture would please the dark haired boy then why would he pass up on it. Sitting in front of his classic grand piano Tamaki scribbled a few notes on to a nearly empty script, he played them then nodded to himself in approval. He loosely held the pen which was transferring the complicated melody from his head on to the script before him. Often while writing his music Tamaki would think of Kyouya, not because the boy was his lover but because he was so complicated and Tamaki reasoned that thinking of such a complicated person while writing his music was what made his own music so complex, but then again this was_ _Tamaki's reasoning._

_Downstairs two light knocks on the door were heard by a near by maid. She quickly rushed to answer the door. A visitor at this time was not at all common, because as his own personal priority Yuzuru Souh kept any business related interests completely out his mind on Sundays and Tamaki had not announced that he would be having any of his friends over. The maid delicately opened the door with here dainty hand, her breath hitched slightly as she looked up at soaking wet and somewhat pathetic looking Kyouya. Kyouya opened his mouth to say something but was cut off._

"_I'll go get him," she simply said a look of worry flashing across her gentle features._

"_Thank you," he said, not even attempting to make eye contact with her._

_At this point you could search everywhere on Kyouya's face and not be able to find even a single piece of evidence that would indicate that his face could even show emotions. The maid, not before looking Kyouya up and down once more, quickly climbed the stairs to Tamaki's room._

_Not even a minute later Kyouya could see a flustered Tamaki running down the stairs. It was strange how someone normally so graceful could clumsily stumble about missing many steps on his way down the wide staircase. Instead of being the elegant prince which he normally portrayed he was now like a child who was attempting to take his very first steps. He tripped down the final three stairs and stopped just short of tumbling head first into the boy waiting at his font door._

"_Kyou…" Tamaki raised one of his hands to his flushed face to wipe his already tearing eyes. "Your dad did this," he raised his other hand to Kyouya's harshly bruised cheek. "he hit you then kicked you out of your house, didn't he?" the question was pointless, both boys knew this was indeed the case. This same scenario had played its self out times before, not often mid you, less then that which could be counted on your fingers, but still far too often for something which shouldn't even be happening in the first place._

_Kyouya wrapped his arms around the boy before him and held him as close as possible to himself. Tamaki cried into Kyouya's chest, Kyouya said no words to soothe the other, he just held him close._

_Tamaki let out a small chuckle, "It's funny, I should be the one comforting you," he looked up into his lover's eyes, "yet here you are, holding me as I cry." _

_Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he smiled weakly at Kyouya, the seemingly broken boy before him. Kyouya made an attempt to smile back, but the emotion couldn't even reach his lips let alone his eyes which remained dull and lifeless._

"_I can't believe your dad could do this to you…it's just…he's just…" Tamaki tried to gather his thoughts together so they would form an understandable sentence._

_Something flickered behind Kyouya's eyes, making Tamaki squirm under the intenseness of his stare, "Don't speak to me like that, we both know that your own family situation is far from desirable, so don't waste any of your pity on me. It would serve you better to keep those feelings for yourself," he said coldly. As soon as the harsh words escaped his mouth he wished he could retract them, but luckily, for the both of them, Tamaki knew that Kyouya didn't really mean even half of what he had just said and during any normal circumstance would never have even let the parts that were true even slip past his lips._

"_Kyouya, I wasn't pitying you." Tamaki's voice was calm and smooth the complete opposite of the rough and angry voice Kyouya had just used. "I just think that your dad must be blind if he can't see what a wonderful, intelligent, and beautiful person you are," leaning forward Tamaki easily closed what little distance was between them. Tamaki gently connected their lips together and for a brief moment as Kyouya's eyes fluttered shut he forgot about the events that had lead him to Tamaki's door step. "Now come upstairs, you're soaking wet. You're going to catch cold." He grabbed hold to Kyouya's cold and wet hand and lead him upstairs to the bathroom._

"_Were you about to take a bath?" Kyouya asked noticing that the tub was freshly filled with warm water steaming water._

"_No, when the maid told me you were here I suspected it to be for something like this so I asked her to prepare the tub."_

_Kyouya just nodded in response. The blonde made an advance to remove the other's wet shirt, receiving no disagreement to his action Tamaki moved his fingers to the top button of Kyouya's white dress shirt, which was sticking to his body making his slender figure and small waist much more noticeable. He slowly undid each button, many times before had Tamaki stripped Kyouya with erotic intentions in mind, but this time not a single romantic thought even entered his head as he briefly rested his hands on Kyouya's hips before slowly moving them along the waist band stopping to unbutton the fly, all Tamaki cared about now was getting Kyouya back to being himself. Once every garment of the dark haired boy's clothing had been carefully removed and discarded into a near by laundry hamper Kyouya climbed into the warm bath water. Tamaki reached down to Kyouya's face and removed his crooked glasses, the slap that his father had given him must have hurled the delicate glasses to the floor breaking them on impact, Tamaki folded the glasses' handles inward and placed them on the counter. He then looked at the Kyouya once more, just to make sure he was okay, before turning to leave the bathroom so Kyouya could bathe himself._

"_Wait," Kyouya said in an uncharacteristically pleading voice. "could you stay with me?" By the time he finished his question he found that his own hand had somehow found its way around Tamaki's wrist._

"_Of course," Tamaki said as he broke himself free from the loose grasp Kyouya had on him._

_Tamaki removed his own shirt so it wouldn't get wet then reached across the tub to retrieve a bath sponge and body soap. He leaned over the large well heated tub and scrubbed Kyouya's back with soap, he then lifted one of Kyouya's thin arms and thoroughly soaped it up and continued to do the same to his other arm. He carefully washed the other parts of Kyouya's body, his chest, ribs, stomach then legs. Dipping the sponge into the water Tamaki then gently removed all of the remaining soap from Kyouya's pale body. Tamaki then finished the task by washing and rinsing Kyouya's short black hair. In princely manner Tamaki offered his hand as an aid to help the other boy climb out of the tub. After helping Kyouya out of the tub he handed his dripping wet lover a bathrobe, which he graciously accepted and put on. Tamaki proceeded by grabbing a small head towel and drying off Kyouya's wet hair. Tamaki let the hand towel join the other discarded clothing in the laundry hamper and for a few moments he just ran his fingers in an out of Kyouya's silky and soft hair. Realizing that he had almost forgot something Tamaki went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a tube of bruising cream. He squeezed out a bit on to his fingers and tenderly rubbed it on the intruding bruise. Even despite his best attempts to not hurt Kyouya, he winced then hissed in pain. Tamaki gave him an apologetic look as he continued to rub the remaining cream in._

"_There, now that you're all clean and warm, let's go to my room and I'll fix your glasses." Tamaki let one of his big bright smiles slip out, "See, a Father can take care of the Mother some times!" he exclaimed happily using the pet names he had given to both himself and Kyouya._

_Kyouya couldn't help but smile back, showing one of his one rare but genuine smiles, which were only ever seen by the person he was currently with. "Thank you Father," Kyouya knew that the use of Tamaki's nickname would amuse him and even though it seemed impossible "father's" smile grew even larger._

_Tamaki guided Kyouya to his bedroom, the gesture completely unnecessary for Kyouya had been through Tamaki's house more times then could be counted and would probably have been able to make the trip to Tamaki's room flawlessly even with both his eyes shut. As Kyouya entered Tamaki's room he was signalled to seat himself on the bed. Tamaki shut and locked his door the placed Kyouya's glasses on his desk. He then went to his dresser and rummaged through a few things before pulling out a pair of plain white boxers and tossed them to Kyouya._

"_You can sleep in those tonight, I have never worn them," Tamaki said._

"_I wouldn't have cared if you had," Kyouya let the bath robe slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor in a heap._

"_I know," Tamaki said while he watched Kyouya put the boxers on. "It's just that I didn't want you to think…I just wanted to make it so…"_

_Kyouya cut him off, "I know," Kyouya repeated Tamaki's formally used words as a mild smile graced his soft lips._

_Tamaki turned on his desktop light as he went to sit at his desk. He opened one of his drawers revealing a 'Glasses Repair Kit' he pulled out the small kit and placed it in front of him. As Tamaki began tweaking with the left handle of Kyouya's glasses Kyouya snaked his arms around Tamaki's neck and rested his head on Tamaki's shoulder, the warm skin of Kyouya's chest was touching the even warmer skin of Tamaki's back. The two remained this way for the, approximately, fifteen minutes it took to fix Kyouya's glasses. Tamaki handed Kyouya back his glasses and straightening up he put them on._

"_Good enough?" Tamaki asked._

"_They're perfect," Kyouya told him. "Thank you," he said before placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's cheek._

"_You're welcome," Tamaki said. "You look tired," Tamaki commented after a while._

"_I'm fine," Kyouya said in protest._

"_Do you want to go to bed now?"_

_Kyouya simply nodded his agreement in response to Tamaki's question. He couldn't hide the fact that he was tired for much longer, he had to admit that the day had clearly been physically and emotionally draining. Tamaki pulled up the blankets of his perfectly made bed. Kyouya, followed immediately by Tamaki, climbed into the bed and under the covers. Tamaki wriggled himself closer to Kyouya and wrapped his arms around Kyouya who was also laying on his side. They were facing each other with their chests touching, each could hear and feel the other's breath._

"_Kyouya, I'm sorry this happened to you."_

"_It's not your fault," Kyouya said flatly._

"_I know, but I can still feel sorry, can't I?"_

"_I suppose."_

"_Tomorrow you can wear one of my spare uniforms to school and if you don't feel like going back to your place you can sleep over here again. Or we can just skip school all together and go hang out at a commoner mall, that's what they do when they skip school, you know?" Tamaki was sounding more and more excited with each idea that popped into his head._

"_You know we can't do that."_

"_But wouldn't it be fun?"_

"_Not really," Kyouya said dryly. Kyouya knew that if he didn't get the foolish idea out of Tamaki's head now then he wouldn't be able to refuse the idea later and would have to go along with it._

"_Kyouya, you can't be serious," Tamaki whined._

_Kyouya sighed, "We'll go to the mall Friday, after school," he made sure that he put a clear emphasis on the word after._

"_Okay," Tamaki said happily he was glad that Kyouya was getting back to his normal self, he couldn't handle seeing Kyouya so sad and hopeless. "G'night Kyou."_

_Tamaki wanted to wait for Kyouya to fall asleep in his arms but when he went to rest his eyes for what he thought was going to be a second he fell asleep. When Kyouya was positive that Tamaki was asleep he placed a kiss on to the boy's forehead._

"_I love you," Kyouya whispered before falling asleep himself._

_All through the night Tamaki's grip around Kyouya never loosened, their chests would remained touching and their legs would stay tangled together until morning arrived. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Since you have made it this far, why not leave me a review, i accept reviews from everyone anons included. :) _

_-pleggo_


End file.
